fliplinefandomfandomcom-20200222-history
Annex:Leagues E of Customers League Championship 2019
The Leagues E of Customers League Championship 2019 are the fifth highest category of leagues in the tournament and the lowest of the Flipline Customers. Here participate the lowest 28 Flipline Customers, and also, 80 Fandom Customers and 30 Special Customers of the wiki. Flipline Customers * Note: During the Round 6 we got an anormal mumber of votes on the Flipline Customers section, we will stoped the voting, and only will count the saved votes before the irregularity. Group A | |} CLC19, League E, Flipline Customers, Group A, Round 7A Rhonda Sprinks the Clown CLC19, League E, Flipline Customers, Group A, Round 7B Jojo Skip CLC19, League E, Flipline Customers, Group A, Round 7C Edna Mousse Group B | |} CLC19, League E, Flipline Customers, Group B, Round 7A Moe Liezel CLC19, League E, Flipline Customers, Group B, Round 7B Indigo Taylor CLC19, League E, Flipline Customers, Group B, Round 7C Foodini Fernanda Group C | |} CLC19, League E, Flipline Customers, Group C, Round 7A Xandra Nye CLC19, League E, Flipline Customers, Group C, Round 7B Julep Iggy CLC19, League E, Flipline Customers, Group C, Round 7C Rita Whippa Group D | |} CLC19, League E, Flipline Customers, Group D, Round 7A LePete Mr. Bombolony CLC19, League E, Flipline Customers, Group D, Round 7B Whiff Bertha CLC19, League E, Flipline Customers, Group D, Round 7C Ivy The Dynamoe Play-offs | RD1-team03= Nye | RD1-score03= | RD1-seed04= 2°D | RD1-team04= | RD1-score04= | RD1-seed05= 1°B | RD1-team05= | RD1-score05= | RD1-seed06= 2°A | RD1-team06= | RD1-score06= | RD1-seed07= 1°D | RD1-team07= | RD1-score07= | RD1-seed08= 2°C | RD1-team08= | RD1-score08= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02= }} Fandom Customers Group A Bart.png|Bart Jesús Antonio.png|Jesús Antonio Rómulo.png|Rómulo Seth.png|Seth Chiltepin.png|Chiltepin Namaki.png|Namaki Heidy (Moxxa21).png|Heidy Raúl.png|Raúl | |} CLC19, League E, Fandom Customers, Group A, Round 7A Bart Raúl CLC19, League E, Fandom Customers, Group A, Round 7B Jesús Antonio Heidy CLC19, League E, Fandom Customers, Group A, Round 7C Rómulo Chiltepin CLC19, League E, Fandom Customers, Group A, Round 7D Seth Namaki Group B Caster.png|Caster Katherine.jpg|Katherine Rosetta.png|Rosetta Ubelina.png|Ubelina Watson.png|Watson Quintín.png|Quintín Bircham.png|Bircham Aurelia.png|Aurelia | |} CLC19, League E, Fandom Customers, Group B, Round 7A Caster Aurelia CLC19, League E, Fandom Customers, Group B, Round 7B Katherine Bircham CLC19, League E, Fandom Customers, Group B, Round 7C Rosetta Watson CLC19, League E, Fandom Customers, Group B, Round 7D Ubelina Quintín Group C Careen.jpg|Careen Maribel.png|Maribel Regina.jpg|Regina Yuki.png|Yuki Wissal.png|Wissal Bianca.png|Bianca Marek Čech.png|Marek Čech Ylenia.png|Ylenia | |} CLC19, League E, Fandom Customers, Group C, Round 7A Careen Ylenia CLC19, League E, Fandom Customers, Group C, Round 7B Maribel Marek Čech CLC19, League E, Fandom Customers, Group C, Round 7C Regina Wissal CLC19, League E, Fandom Customers, Group C, Round 7D Yuki Bianca Group D Duster.png|Duster Jackie.png|Jackie Passila.png|Passila Ulises.png|Ulises Wayne.png|Wayne Ivonne.png|Ivonne Eliška Čech.png|Eliška Čech Gustavo.png|Gustavo | |} CLC19, League E, Fandom Customers, Group D, Round 7A Duster Gustavo CLC19, League E, Fandom Customers, Group D, Round 7B Jackie Eliška Čech CLC19, League E, Fandom Customers, Group D, Round 7C Passila Wayne CLC19, League E, Fandom Customers, Group D, Round 7D Ulises Ivonne Group E Afton.png|Afton Monique Style A.jpg|Monique Ruby.png|Ruby Vance.png|Vance Capsaicin.png|Capsaicin Mireya.png|Mireya Dunsan Čech.png|Dunsan Čech Abigail.png|Abigail | |} CLC19, League E, Fandom Customers, Group E, Round 7A Afton Abigail CLC19, League E, Fandom Customers, Group E, Round 7B Monique Dunsan Čech CLC19, League E, Fandom Customers, Group E, Round 7C Ruby Capsaicin CLC19, League E, Fandom Customers, Group E, Round 7D Vance Mireya Group F Anaheim.png|Anaheim Lance.png|Lance Tyler Clark.png|Tyler Clark Giovana.png|Giovana Serrano.png|Serrano Wenzel.png|Wenzel Anezka Čech.png|Anezka Čech Catalina.png|Catalina | |} CLC19, League E, Fandom Customers, Group F, Round 7A Anaheim Catalina CLC19, League E, Fandom Customers, Group F, Round 7B Lance Anezka Čech CLC19, League E, Fandom Customers, Group F, Round 7C Tyler Clark Serrano CLC19, League E, Fandom Customers, Group F, Round 7D Giovana Wenzel Group G Bach.png|Bach Manzano.png|Manzano Raquell.png|Raquell Elías.png|Elías Arbol.png|Arbol Aviv.png|Aviv Belia Čech.png|Belia Čech Pascual.png|Pascual | |} CLC19, League E, Fandom Customers, Group G, Round 7A Bach Pascual CLC19, League E, Fandom Customers, Group G, Round 7B Manzano Belia Čech CLC19, League E, Fandom Customers, Group G, Round 7C Raquell Arbol CLC19, League E, Fandom Customers, Group G, Round 7D Elías Aviv Group H Hermione.png|Hermione Messi.png|Messi Niko.png|Niko Walter.png|Walter Theodor.png|Theodor Uriel.png|Uriel Ondrus Čech.png|Ondrus Čech Rubén.png|Rubén | |} CLC19, League E, Fandom Customers, Group H, Round 7A Hermione Rubén CLC19, League E, Fandom Customers, Group H, Round 7B Messi Ondrus Čech CLC19, League E, Fandom Customers, Group H, Round 7C Niko Theodor CLC19, League E, Fandom Customers, Group H, Round 7D Walter Uriel Group I Eliza.png|Eliza Jancearn.png|Jancearn Steven422.png|Steven Marlen.png|Marlen Guajillo.png|Guajillo Renard.png|Renard Kalina Čech.png|Kalina Čech Arlín.png|Arlín | |} CLC19, League E, Fandom Customers, Group I, Round 7A Eliza Arlín CLC19, League E, Fandom Customers, Group I, Round 7B Jancearn Kalina Čech CLC19, League E, Fandom Customers, Group I, Round 7C Steven Guajillo CLC19, League E, Fandom Customers, Group I, Round 7D Marlen Renard Group J Drake.png|Drake Iolite.png|Iolite Poblano.png|Poblano Quetzialli.png|Quetzialli Jolokia.png|Jolokia Loir.png|Loir Alfredo.png|Alfredo Leonardo.png|Leonardo | |} CLC19, League E, Fandom Customers, Group J, Round 7A Drake Leonardo CLC19, League E, Fandom Customers, Group J, Round 7B Iolite Alfredo CLC19, League E, Fandom Customers, Group J, Round 7C Poblano Jolokia CLC19, League E, Fandom Customers, Group J, Round 7D Quetzialli Loir Play-offs Special Customers Group A Yael.png|Yael Nichols.png|Nichols Eiden.png|Eiden Thiago.png|Thiago Marcelo.png|Marcelo | |} Group B Florencia.png|Florencia Gregory.png|Gregory Argus.png|Argus Rafael.png|Rafael Vladimir.png|Vladimir | |} Group C Pérez.png|Pérez Medina.png|Medina Jay.png|Jay Kenya.png|Kenya Amanda.png|Amanda | |} Group D Venezia.png|Venezia Gauck.png|Gauck Anthonia.png|Anthonia Rosalinda.png|Rosalinda Derek.png|Derek | |} Group E Fausto.png|Fausto Andrea.png|Andrea Landel.png|Landel Jasmine.png|Jasmine Joe.png|Joe | |} Group F Diego (SC).png|Diego Amandus.png|Amandus Aurora.png|Aurora Amber.png|Amber Adelaida.png|Adelaida | |} Best Thirds & Relegation Tables Best Thirds Table Relegation Table Play-offs Nichols.png|Nichols Marcelo.png|Marcelo Vladimir.png|Vladimir Gregory.png|Gregory Florencia.png|Florencia Medina.png|Medina Amanda.png|Amanda Kenya.png|Kenya Venezia.png|Venezia Gauck.png|Gauck Derek.png|Derek Fausto.png|Fausto Jasmine.png|Jasmine Aurora.png|Aurora Amber.png|Amber Diego (SC).png|Diego | RD1-score01= 0 | RD1-seed02= 2°C | RD1-team02= | RD1-score02= 4''' | RD1-seed03= 1°D | RD1-team03= ''' | RD1-score03= 4''' | RD1-seed04= 3°F | RD1-team04= | RD1-score04= 0 | RD1-seed05= 1°B | RD1-team05= | RD1-score05= 0 | RD1-seed06= 3°D | RD1-team06= ''' | RD1-score06= 4''' | RD1-seed07= 1°F | RD1-team07= ''' | RD1-score07= 4''' | RD1-seed08= 2°E | RD1-team08= | RD1-score08= 0 | RD1-seed09= 1°C | RD1-team09= ''' | RD1-score09= 4''' | RD1-seed10= 3°B | RD1-team10= | RD1-score10= 0 | RD1-seed11= 1°E | RD1-team11= | RD1-score11= 0 | RD1-seed12= 2°D | RD1-team12= ''' | RD1-score12= 4''' | RD1-seed13= 1°A | RD1-team13= | RD1-score13= 0 | RD1-seed14= 3°C | RD1-team14= ''' | RD1-score14= 4''' | RD1-seed15= 2°B | RD1-team15= | RD1-score15= 0 | RD1-seed16= 2°F | RD1-team16= ''' | RD1-score16= 4 | RD2-seed01= 2°C | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01= | RD2-seed02= 1°D | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02= | RD2-seed03= 3°D | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03= | RD2-seed04= 1°F | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04= | RD2-seed05= 1°C | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05= | RD2-seed06= 2°D | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06= | RD2-seed07= 3°C | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07= | RD2-seed08= 2°F | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02= }} CLC19, League E, Special Customers, Play-offs, Quarterfinals Amanda Venezia CLC19, League E, Special Customers, Play-offs, Quarterfinals Derek Aurora CLC19, League E, Special Customers, Play-offs, Quarterfinals Medina Gauck CLC19, League E, Special Customers, Play-offs, Quarterfinals Kenya Amber Category:Tournaments Category:Customers League Championship Category:Customers League Championship 2019 Category:LuisAngel01 Category:Fandom